


Into the Dragon's Den

by Shi_Toyu



Series: The FrostIron Collection [14]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Invasion, Baby Dragon, Bargaining, Deals, Loki Needs a Hug, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Tony Stark Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3863335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/pseuds/Shi_Toyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was the God of Fire, which, really, should have been all Tony needed to know that Loki was going to cause him problems. Major problems. There wasn't really any guarantee that he was the real thing, though, at least not from the files SHIELD gave him, and so Tony couldn't be sure until he actually met the guy in Germany. He'd popped the faceplate of the suit once they were on the quinjet after Loki's surrender and it took him less than a second to place that scent.</p><p>Ashes. Flame. Smoke. Home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Dragon's Den

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Dragon!Tony

He was the God of Fire, which, really, should have been all Tony needed to know that Loki was going to cause him problems. Major problems. There wasn't really any guarantee that he was the real thing, though, at least not from the files SHIELD gave him, and so Tony couldn't be sure until he actually met the guy in Germany. He'd popped the faceplate of the suit once they were on the quinjet after Loki's surrender and it took him less than a second to place that scent.

Ashes. Flame. Smoke. _Home._

He'd always known the old gods existed, of course, but he never thought he'd actually meet one. Especially not _this_ one. His parents had never even met one and they'd been around for ages. Tony was barely more than a wyrmling, though he was fast approaching middle-age by human standards. He'd have to start making contingency for a new identity. (Perhaps he could fake a kid, his skills with illusionary magic were certainly high enough to pull it off with the media. SHIELD and the Avengers team could prove to be a problem, though.)

He was surprised Loki didn't react, didn't instantly know he had a foothold among his captors and twist it to his advantage. The red dragon heritage within him, from his father's side, wanted to grab the god and flee immediately. It was only the instincts of his mother's side, his gold dragon half, that held him back. They whispered in his ear that something wasn't right, that he should wait and find out more about the situation. So Tony waited. Of course, it didn't stop him from getting royally pissed when Thor showed up to take Loki away from him. Thor couldn't have him! Tony had only just found him!

It took all of his self-control not to shift right there and turn the hammering idiot into burning hunks of meat. (Though his actual ability to do so was somewhat questionable. Sure, he was a dragon and could take any normal human being no problem, but he wasn't exactly one of the ancient, super-powerful ones. Not yet.) Instead he'd stuck to his suit, remained disguised as a human, and never let his cover slip. That didn't mean he was going to be warming up to the thunder god anytime soon, though.

It wasn't until he encountered Loki again that things finally clicked into place for Tony. Sure, he was young, but he was still a damn _genius._ There was no way Loki wouldn't recognize what Tony was when they were alone in his penthouse. His scent was everywhere and he was a _creature of fire._ He called to Loki in the same way that Loki called to him. They were of the same ilk, except Loki was the source of that ilk. It was startlingly clear that something was just not right. Then Loki had raised his scepter and pressed it to Tony's chest.

Barton and Selvig, they were only human, the scepter would have swept through them with little trouble. But Tony? He was a being of _magic,_ a being of fire and cleverness and the very embodiment of stubbornness. He pushed the invasion of his mind back with a vicious growl and then kept right on pushing, pushing until he was in Loki's mind and shoving the influence back and away. Here, in the incorporeal plane, he appeared in his true form and he let loose a torrent of flames, burning away that which invaded what was his. For Loki was certainly his now. The god gasped, shuddered, and would have collapsed completely if it weren't for Tony catching him in his arms.

The effort he'd exerted in pushing out the influence meant his glamour had dropped somewhat in the physical world. His hands were taloned, scaled in gleaming red all the way up to his elbow, and his feet weren't in much better shape. He was pretty sure his shoes were utterly ruined. A forked tongue flicked over sharp teeth and he didn't have to look in the mirror to know that his eyes had changed to a swirl of red and gold. His wings and tail had burst through the back of the undersuit, rendering the entirety of his outfit unusable ever again. It was entirely worth it to see the way Loki gazed upon him with such awe…and this wasn't even his final form.

"Oh, young one…What have I done?"

Like this, all of Tony's senses were enhanced and he couldn't resist nuzzling his face into Loki's neck to breath in more of his scent. It was rather intoxicating.

"Nothing you would have done had your mind been your own. There is still time to stop this."

He felt Loki nod before the god pulled away, clearly dragging himself back together. His eyes never strayed from Tony long, though, and the dragon preened at the attention. He knew he was a handsome beast, and he fluffed his wings a bit to make himself appear even larger. Without even thinking of it, he slipped fully into his true form. On all fours, he was about as tall as a horse and quite a bit longer. Horns swept back from the crest of his head and wicked spikes lined his spine all the way to the end of his tail. Despite the vibrant red of the majority of his body, his underbelly was the color of molten gold. Loki appeared completely enamored by him and ran a tentative hand along the side of his neck.

"How young you are…and to think I did not even realize what an amazing foe I faced. I promise you, Fire Forged, that you and your realm need fear me no more."

Tony rumbled in contentment, pressing closer to Loki's touch and butting his head against the godling's chest to startle a laugh out of him. Loki scratched him under his chin in retaliation and Tony had to fight to urge to flop onto the ground and melt completely. His heart sang at having Loki so near, his veins burning pleasantly with the fire of his presence. How had Tony ever lived without this?

"Oh, you are a magnificent dear, aren't you? How can you even bear to don any other form? Look at how you _glisten!_ "

Warmth bloomed in Tony's chest and he rumbled in something akin to a purr. Let it never be said that dragons could not be flattered. It certainly helped that Loki's endearments were matched by the wonder in his eyes as his gaze swept across Tony's form.

"It has been so long since I have encountered one of your kind, not since my last trip to Alfheim. I had no idea there were any of you on Midgard."

There weren't, actually, other than Tony himself. His parents had come there to mark the territory for themselves and Tony hadn't ever felt the compulsion to seek out others like himself. Perhaps in another few hundred years.

 _"No others,"_ he spoke in the language of fire, the words hissing and popping, _"only myself."_

Loki's eyes lit up in pleasure at the sounds coming from Tony's maw and he pressed an enthused kiss to the scales between Tony's brow. The dragon could only imagine how long it had been since Loki had heard the language of fire, the one which sang to both of their souls. It was far too depressing a thought, Tony decided, and he would have to insure Loki did not go so long without it again.

"I see. Then I am glad to have found you." The godling stepped away, lips twitching at Tony's whine of protest, and dipped his head in a bow. "I know that I have wronged you greatly, and that you have already treated me better than I deserve. I wish to right my misdeeds, though, and beg of you the boon of your help. In return, I shall of course pay the price of your choosing."

The fire within him urged the wyrmling to agree without hesitation, to throw himself behind any plan thought up by this glorious being. The call within his blood was strong, but Tony was stronger. He drew himself up as tall as possible, forcing Loki to peer up at him.

_"What is it you would require of me, Fire Soul? Already you have promised my world need not fear you any longer."_

"Indeed, and it is so. But you still need fear those who sent me and we have dallied too long already, No doubt the first of the Chitauri have already made it through the portal. They will not wait for my command, nor will they obey me now that…his influence has been stripped from my mind. You must help me close it and defeat them, lest they lay waste here."

Tony growled automatically, already wanting to turn away and launch himself into the sky, to protect his city. Loki reached out to stroke along his jaw, admiration shining under the determination in his eyes. Tony liked how green they were, like emeralds.

"Please, Wind Rider, will you be my wings?"

Tony grinned as best he could in his dragon form, lips pulled back to reveal a deadly maw.

_"Oh, yes, Silvertongue. And once we have finished off those who threaten us here, we will deal with the ones who sent them. Only then, when not a single being of their number is left to hunt you, will I claim payment for my boon."_

Loki seemed wary, but it was he who had proposed the deal in the first place and he nodded his head in acceptance.

"And am I permitted to know what this price might be or are you planning to keep me in suspense?"

Tony stalked around the godling, his body moving to encircle the other's frame. It felt good. It felt _right._

_"I will require only you, Loki, and nothing more. After all, we dragons are known for our fondness of treasure."_

Loki's lips twitched upwards.

"Well, I dare say I may be getting the better deal out of this bargain."

Tony laughed heartily before moving away toward the balcony.

_"Come, we have work to do and I would very much like to claim my prize sooner rather than later."_

He could practically feel Loki's gaze flickering across his form once again.

"Somehow, I don't think you will have to wait very long."


End file.
